The Rebellion and the TortoIsles war
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: What if the Rittevons had detained the Tortallan and Carthaki ambassadors during Trickster's Queen. What happens: They declare war and send direct aid in the form of Pirate's Swoop Men at arms and Thom to the conspiracy. But what does this mean for Aly, N
1. Chapter 1

AN-this fic will follow relatively closely to the Trickster series. It is a what-if fic and deals heavily with the Tortallans.

It is almost finished, but I decided I'd post what I have. Don't expect an equal sized chapter.

_Prologue: Aly hoped Imajane and Rubinyan would be foolish enough to detain the Carthaki and Tortallan ambassadors. If they did they could expect the Tortallan and Carthaki navies within the week. _

**The Torto-Isles War. **

**By PrincessSkywalkerOrgana**

Disclaimer: This universe, and the Prologue, is sole property of Tamora Pierce. I thank her for allowing fans to delve into it and create what amounts to mere shadows of her work.

"Your Majesty, Prime Minister Gareth of Naxen requests a private audience." A herald told King Jonathan IV of Conte.

Jonathan nodded to the herald, at least Jon didn't have to get up for Gary.

"The Rittevons' have detained Ambassador Herald in Rajmaut." Gary said, breathlessly after the herald and the odd servant had left.

"What." Jonathan half-yelped, which made him glad no one other than his cousin was in the room.

"They have forced our hand." Gary said, knowing Jonathan knew that.

Jonathan nodded, "Call the group together."

Within one hour, the principal decisions makers of Tortall, the Nobles' council: Queen Thayet, Kings' Champion: Alanna, spymasters: Sir Myles and Baron George Cooper, Mage: Numair and Wildmage: Daine and Lord Sir Raoul of the Kings' Own and his wife and the Queen's confidante: Buri, and Duke Baird, the chief healer were all assembled.

"George, Myles, I need to know what you know of the situation." Jonathan said, without preamble once everyone was settled and had drinks in front of them. "Gary has informed me that the Rittevons' have detained our ambasassor."

Jonathan paused as everyone gasped, except for George, Myles, and Gary who already knew.

"That is crazy!" Alanna said, fingering her sword "they should know what is coming. Tortall will protect our diplomatic corps with force."

"So we will." Jonathan said, partially to calm Alanna down, he did not want her racing off.

"Regicide is crazy." Numair said, softly, "But I and others can assure you that the storm that killed King Dunevon was magical and I can state with 99 certainty that the order came from the Gray Palace."

Myles spoke, forestalling his son-in-law, "As some of you are aware-my granddaughter, His Majesty's godsdaughter, Alianne Cooper is in Copper Isles."

"What is she doing there?" Gary asked.

George filled them in, "a god laid her a wager, and she got emotionally vested in a rebellion that is fermenting there."

Jonathan frowned. "I am still not comfortable with that."

Alanna snorted, her short red hair bouncing, "Neither am I. But George said, she seems to have gotten very caught up with the principals. There is no neat way to extricate her from them."

"I don't even know if it is a bad thing. The diplomatic problems come if this rebellion fails." Myles said, "if it fails the Rittevons could take us in front of Mithros's court and the Eastern lands would stand aside based on Nobles' Convention 343 and allow Copper Isles to wage war. But, as George and my agents have discovered: this rebellion is well-timed, planned and executed."

"We believe," George said, chiming in, "that the move to detain the Ambassadors demonstrates the desperation of Queen Imajane and King Rubinyan. They may intend to distract the population from the internal problems that are fueling the rebellion with an external war. No nationality wants to be invaded, so they may hope this war will unify their luarin base."

"Luarin?" Raoul asked, frowning.

"In the Copper Isles, from the time of the Rittevon and Jimajen invasions there has been a racial divide: Luarin, white, and Raka, black." Myles answered, "the rebellions' core is Raka but as of late, especially after the murder of Dunevon Luarins have joined. The families we have identified are: the Balitangs, Obemaeks, Fonfala (Duchess Winnamine Balitangs' family), Tomangs, Engan, Nomru-whom Imajane ordered arrested, Priestess Qeshi."

"The rebellion seems to be feeding off of the internal repression. There is also the matter of the raka believing Lady Dovasary is the one from the Kyprin prophecy which speaks of the twice royal-royal from the Haiming and Rittevon line."

"Is there basis for this?" Jon asked, fascinated.

Myles took a piece of parchment, getting up to get a quill as because of the secrecy of this meeting no servants were present. "This is the Haiming Line, which was ruling when the invasions happened. Agent Landfall believes there was a passage out of the palace, for the Temeida line was formed, which is descended from the Haiming. The 1st Duchess Balitaing-Sarugani is a Temeida. Duke Mequen of Balitang is Rittevon. So in short, yes."

"Besides the point." Alanna said, her patience obviously growing thin. "The quicker we send an army-the more forceful the message we send."

"We need to ascertain the full situation first." Thayet said, answering for her husband.

"Alanna, Jon, I need you answer honestly: what help have you sent."

"Darkings and some money." George said, a few seconds later.

Jon nodded. "Well, we have no real choice. The question is how much force to send."

"I think it might be beneficial to send some agents to the rebellion." Myles said, looking at George.

Jonathan looked decidedly uncomfortable with this.

"It is a good idea." Thayet said, "with Aly there we are already in a potentially uncomfortable position. She is our godsdaughter, Myles' granddaughter, and George and Alanna's daughter. Our names will be linked with this…action. Therefore from that angle and diplomatic angles it is beneficial for us to see this rebellion through. Also, we need ascertain the character of this rebellion. Make sure Copper Isles will not turn into another Saren."

"Aly is probably keeping an eye on that for us, but still…" Duke Baird said.

"The people we send need to be untraceable, self-sufficient…" George said.

"Well, our main attacking force will attack from Morji Cove and Rajmaut harbor." Raoul said, drawing it on a map.

"The Rittevons' are notorious for their mistrust of mages." Numair said, "they have them, but mistrust makes the mages under utilized."

Alanna sat forward at this, helping with the battle plans.

"It is settled…. We will keep two Baazhir forces in reserve, which could blend in more easily with the rebellion if necessary, but primarily the help force will consist of Pirate's Swoop Men-at-arms."

"George, everyone, all our forces need to be reminded that the primary goal is to free the ambassadors and send a message. The goal of our assistance to the rebellion is to a) ensure they are friendly to us if they win b) make sure that Aly is safe c) cover our tracks. If it appears that the rebellion is failing or the situation could turn into Saren WE MUST PULL OUT. Disavow any connection. This includes Aly."

Alanna spoke before George could, glaring at him as she did. "The pirates' swoop men at arms who go will be instructed if things appear to be going badly to put themselves and her on a barge, if they have to chain her to do it."

"What about sending Thom and Alan to her." Raoul asked, "Alan is my squire, I will release him for this task. They will have an easier time controlling her."

George shook his head, even as Alanna nodded. "Aly is too smart to reveal her identity to even the Rebellion leadership. She would be hard-pressed to explain the existence of two brothers. Send one… I would say Thom. He is a mage, he can assist them without expensive weapons revealing his wealth, and can hide more easily."

"He can also keep in communication with us." Alanna said, grudgingly.

Jonathan summoned Thom through his gift.

"It is settled." Jonathan said, getting up. "Alanna, brief your son and then get ready to leave while I get the Council of Commoners' consent."

"I will consult with the Carthakis." Raoul and Gary said.

"Raoul, do that. Gary, I will need you."

_Meanwhile in Rajmaut-_Aly fretted as she considered what her parents' and godsfather would do. She knew Uncle Jon would attack, the question is-would he send mother. Probably.

"Aly," Chenaol reproved, "Ulasim wanted us there ten minutes ago."

Aly nodded, distractedly.

Chenaol looked at her as if she didn't know the girl. "Homewood, this is the first time I have seen you like this."

Trick and Secret vibrated against her neck in a comforting gesture.

"I have a report." Aly said, displaying the smile she usually displayed when delivering news of such a magnitude.

Ulasim nodded his permission, "King Rubinyan and Queen Imajane have made the Carthaki and Tortallan ambassadors their guests."

Aly smiled a feral smile as the conspirators digested this information.

"That is foolishness!" Nomru said, first. "The Tortallan and Carthaki navies will be here within the week."

Aly smiled wider.

"Is this true?" Winna asked, sharply.

"Absolutely." Aly said, "The two countries will feel the need to protect their diplomatic corps. It will be war."

Jesi came in, "Forgive me." She bowed deeply to Lady Nuritin and Duchess Winnamine, "a footman is here from the Gray Palace. He says he bears an urgent message for Her Grace."

"Very well." Nuritin said, her voice booming, "Sit him down. Apologize for the delay, tell him her Grace will be there in a moment."

Jesi curtsied and left.

"Don't be a fool, Winna. Go!"

Aly excused herself, as Trick tickled her nose. "Rubinyan get ultimatum from King Jonathan and Emperor Kaddar. Release Ambassador or war. Rubinyan and Imajane pleased." Trick said, once Aly had locked the door to her workroom.

"Pleased?"

"Rubinyan say this will unify country and demonstrate either Rittevons or death."

"That is what their game is." Aly mused.

She shook her head, so many would die for this. In the end, it would just weaken their hold on power. Especially now that she knew what they were up to… they would lose troops, but would not draw out the troops.

On one hand it pleased her, it demonstrated that they were winning. But Aly was also acutely aware of the fact that this tactic might have had some success had it preceded Dunevon's murder.

"Countess Tomang, you and the other nobles in the room should go home. You will receive a message soon and we do not want Gray Palace footmen wondering where you were."

Genore looked like she wanted to question Aly, but the others left and she followed.

Aly relayed the Darkings' message to Ulasim. "I will take care of it." She said, her mind going over messages to give her children.

Winna came back, shaking slightly.

"Dove, Aunt, we must dress. Their Majesties want to see us, immediately."

"Petranne and Elsren?"

"She is sending Elsren home."

That unnerved Nuritin slightly, then she recovered herself. "Let us dress."

"There should be no danger for our ladies tonight." Aly murmured, "if they want the Isles unified and rebellion forgotten they will need to pretend they have nothing against Luarin nobles."

Ulasim nodded. "Can we trust them to have planned this out well?"

"Rubinyan is cool and calculating." Aly said, she forestalled Quenandanga's spitting on the floor. "None of us like him, much, but that is the truth."

"We have to keep an eye on the Tortallans and Carthakis' progress." Chenaol said. "It may be a good idea to coordinate."

"We also have to watch for overtures from the two."

"The Tortallans sent funds so we can count on them, somewhat." Fesago said, "But I thought you said not to trust Carthakis."

"Carthaki troops in this situation are a different story. We could not trust them earlier because we did not know for certain who they spoke for. Now we can be certain they speak for Emperor Kaddar."

Nawat followed Aly out of the meeting room into the garden. "What is it sweet Aly?"

Aly bit her lip, if she were to confide in anyone-Nawat would be the best person to confide in. He had been present in conversations with Kyprioth. He knew there was more to her…

Before she could say anything, her Sight blazed. Someone was slowly disabling the outer wards… someone who looked familiar. "Thomy, my lad." Aly said, sounding for all the world like her mother.

"Aly!" He called, glad.

"Restore the wards immediately." Aly said, masking the tears in her eyes.

"What are you wearing?" Thom asked, once he had completed the requested task, viewing the sarong she was wearing.

Aly rolled her eyes and hugged her brother. "Thom, Nawat Crow, Nawat, my brother Thom."

"It is nice to meet a nestmate of Aly's."

"Nestmate." Thom mouthed at Aly who smiled.

"Please excuse us." Thom said to Nawat, not pleased with the realization that his sister had found someone she loved. Someone who was not just 'a good kiss' in Copper Isles. He knew this would make it harder for him to get her to come home.

"Good." Aly said, "Nawat you can talk to. The cover story is I am a maid from Fief Tameran, Aly Homewood. You can be Thom Homewood."

"Aly things are erupting fast. The time on the ultimatum will be up in 2 hours."

Aly realized this was an hour after the Balitangs were expected at the Gray Palace. There was no way that was a coincidence.

"Did Mother and Father send you?"

"The Council of Nobles, the King, and Mum and Da sent me."

Aly raised an eyebrow. "That is what I am trying to explain to you. Our presence here is now a matter of state."

"As I told Da, I will not spy for Tortall here."

'No one is asking you to."

Aly raised her eyebrow again, waiting for an explanation.

"I am not here alone, there is a contingent of Pirate's Swoop Men at Arms ready to fight under your command for this rebellion. I have funds as well. There are 2 conditions, WE must pull out if it appears the rebellion will fail our turn into another Saren. I have orders to forcefully take you home if I have to."

Aly nodded, her mind turning over the new circumstances. The men at arms would really help. The additional warriors, especially as she new the Pirates' swoop men were trained in all kinds of warcraft, her da had ensured that, would be a great help. How to introduce them to the conspiracy leadership. "Thom… I am going to introduce you as yourself. Tell them you have been sent as an official representative of the Crown of Tortall. You will need to put the men at arms, under the command of Ulasim Dodeka, the general."

Aly quickly filled Thom in on the structure of the conspiracy, and told him to follow her lead. Thom opened his mouth to tease Aly about Nawat, but she said, "later."

Aly took Thom to Chenaol. "Feed him while I take care of Lady Dove."

Chenaol raised an eyebrow, and Aly gestured her forward. "Later!" Aly said, "I am running late."

Things at the Gray Palace went as expected and Aly played least in sight, watching only for the unexpected as she mulled over what the changes meant. She knew what it meant for her personally, it ensured that she would have to return to Tortall. For someone reason, that thought made her sad. "Later." She thought to herself, firmly.

She kept a close eye on Dove, watching as Dove stood with the nobles and they all heard Imajane's speech about the unity of Copper Isles against invaders. The evil Tortallans.

Aly snickered to herself. She saw the veiled contempt on Taybur's face.

"I need a word." Aly said to Ulasim right as she got back.

"Must you." Ulasim, who was exhausted, said as he unbraided his hair.

Aly just stood there. He sighed and gestured Aly into his room.

As if on cue, Chenaol came. "What do you want me to do with your visitor."

"Visitor?" Ulasim inquired.

Aly smiled. "Bring him here please."

"May I introduce, the eldest son of Baron and Sir Lady Alanna of Pirates' Swoop, a mage in training Lord Thom."

Thom bowed, "Ulasim Dodeka, it is a pleasure."

Aly was pleased as to how well her brother acquitted himself.

When it became apparent that Ulasim was speechless, Thom continued, "I come as an official representative of the Tortallan crown. I bring with me the good faith support of 50 Pirates' swoop men at arms and my own skills as a Mage. I trust you have heard that the Rittevons' had the audacity to imprison our ambassador. Our military forces will deal with that, but it demonstrated to us that the Rittevons' must go. Additionally, we are pleased with the reports our spies have reported about the rebellions' organization."

"I-I thank you Lord Thom." Ulasim said.

"I will not lie to you, I am required to report to His Majesty, Jonathan IV and Her Majesty Queen Thayet's representatives yet they vouch if not support at least neutrality."

Ulasim called Quenendaga, "she will show you to your room, Lord Thom, I apologize as the need for secrecy will lessen your comfort. I will need to speak to… other important members of the conspiracy."

Thom bowed again and followed the housekeeper out.

Ulasim rubbed his head, and gestured Aly to follow him as he gathered conspiracy members. "This is treachery! I told you, we should not have accepted the funds." Fesago said.

"Luarin." Ochobu said, spitting. "thinking they can control things."

"What did he ask for?" Ysul signed.

"Nothing." Ulasim said. "Yet."

"He is bringing 50 men at arms and is a mage himself. While at Fief Tameran, I saw him work a few times, as he came to see my lord." Aly piped in, not liking where the discussion is going.

"He brings trained and armed men." Dove said, reasonably. "He hasn't asked for anything, he has openly told us he needs to report to his king…"

"This also represents the Tortallan Crown committing." Aly said.

The raka looked at her, puzzled.

"Nobles Conventions-no country can ferment a rebellion. He sent a message by openly saying he represented the Tortallan Crown." Winna said.

"See if Lord Thom will join us." Ulasim said to the housekeeper.

Aly was pleased to see Thom was wearing a neat, well kept yet demure cloak. He bowed expertly to the personalities present. Aly was more impressed that though he knew whom everyone was he allowed Ulasim to introduce himself.

"The Pirates' Swoop men at arms will not be identified by the Rittevons, I can assure you." Thom said, "they were hand-picked men. I will ensure they are fed and armed, they will not be a financial burden on you."

"How will we coordinate with the Tortallan war plans?"

"Officially, the goal of the Tortallan and Carthaki armies is to free our ambassadors. That is their primary task." Thom answered, honestly.

"When can we expect the attack to begin?"

Thom looked decidedly uncomfortable about answering that question.

"He won't answer that." Nomru snapped. "We can't expect him to either."

Thom was visibly relieved.

The sounding of the alarms, however, answered the question for him.

Thom gave a rueful smile. "There is your answer."

"How much power does this attack pack?"

"The Tortallan army policy is to avoid civilians as much as possible." Thom answered. "Especially since it is known our men are here-the only thing is, if the army meets anyone on the battlefield, they will attack with full force. Therefore, please tell any members of the conspiracy to be wary of the soldiers."

The way Thom said that told Aly that her mother was furious and on Copper Isles. She shuddered, almost feeling sorry for the troops.

"We stay quiet tonight." Ulasim decided, "Let us see how the fight progresses. Meet here at dawn."

Everyone rose as Ulasim did.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mum is here." Aly asked, once Thom followed her to her workroom.

"Oh yeah." Thom said, wincing slightly as well.

As Thom knew, Alanna was furious. The Rittevons had taken her only daughter, as well as almost, through Josephine destroyed all of Tortall. They had conspired with Roger of Conte and thereby were responsible for the death of Liam, Faithful, and her brother Thom.

"To me, riders, to me!" Alanna yelled, as she disembarked from her ship.

Alanna led a charge directly to the middle of the Rittevon lines, something that was intended to test the strength of the Rittevons.

It was also a test of morale, as George had told Alanna and the other battlefield commanders that morale was running relatively low and a show of strength could crumble the Rittevon lines.

"You ride to your deaths," the head of the Rittevon lancers sneered to the Tortallan army.

"Perfect." Alanna said to herself, satisfied. "And I will make you eat your words."

"Great Mother help me show these Rittevon pigs what Honor and chivalry are, and the might of Tortall." Alanna prayed.

At that moment, Aly opened her eyes wide, thinking what would happen now. She knew her mother would call upon the Great Mother, and especially with her mother in a combat situation, her prayers would reach the Great Goddess. Mithros would also be coming, as this was his purview as god of war.

"Kyprioth!" Aly called.

Kyprioth did not answer.

The days battle ended with Alanna pushing even the Rittevon Lancers into retreat. "Flee, you cowards! Flee!" Alanna yelled.

"Thom!" Alanna called, communicating with her through the gift.

"Yes, mother.' Thom said, answering.

"I wish to speak with the head of the conspiracy."

"I will see what I can arrange." Thom said, knowing it would not be easy to convince the conspiracy to reconvene just to meet their 'luarin' and foreign mother.

"Good." Alanna said. "Thom, connect with me when you are done. In the meantime, I will brief His Majesty."

Thom sighed, and his mind turned to decide how to approach the conspiracy.

Aly walked in just then, her worry over the Great Goddess hidden by her 'playful' mask. She dropped it for her concerned mask when she noticed Thom's anxiety. "Mother wants to meet with the conspiracy." Thom said, without preamble.

Aly rubbed her head, her mother was not noted for her diplomatic skills and relations between the conspiracy and Tortal were volatile as it was. "We have no choice." Aly said, extremely reluctantly. 'Wait here.'

Aly went seeking Ulasim. "What is it." He asked, concerned.

"Sir Lady Alanna would like a word, I am told."

Ulasim cocked an eyebrow. "Ulasim, I don't see how we can not at least see her." Aly sighed, "She is the King of Tortall's champion and an excellent swordsman in her own right."

"Therefore she is too powerful to alienate." Dove said, entering Ulasim's room.

Aly nodded. "That does not mean we have to do as she says, but it does mean we have to at least hear her out-"

"-and pretend."

Aly nodded, and bowed. Dovasary was a smart one. She knew the rules and boundaries.

"I think the wisest thing would be for a few select people to meet with her." Dove said.

"Forgive me, but we are all in this together." Ulasim said, firmly. "We cannot leave people out. They will get strict instructions to be polite, but I will not leave people out."

Dove half-shrugged, but smiled.

"Aly, tell Lord Thom that his mother is welcome. Get a few of yours to escort her to the outer gate. Then you should escort her to the secret entrance where the rest of us will meet her."

Aly sighed, she wanted an excuse to put off seeing her mother, but knew this was a good plan.

Aly first went to inform Thom and then found a few of the pack, including Vitoricine, who could inconspicuously go to the docks. Vitoricine being a lady's maid would not be questioned in this new period of conciliation.

Aly then planned a conversation with her mother. She did not have long to wait with the chaos of war her pack was easily able to bring Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau to the Balitang House. "Sir Lady Alanna." Aly said, curtseying, hoping her mother got the message or Thom had filled her in.

"Mistress Homewood." Alanna said, nodding curtly, putting Aly's initial fears to rest.

"Good work and scat." Aly told her pack.

"Aly, you are doing a good job. I am impressed." Alanna said.

Aly stopped, surprised.

Alanna smiled at her daughter. "The training these…agents received… impressive. It is akin to what your father would have done."

"Thanks." Aly said, touched.

"You are okay?"

But before Aly could answer, they had reached the entrance. "Sir Lady Alanna." Ulasim said, "I am the General, the leader of the resistance. Please, come inside."

'Thank you for your greeting and hospitality, sir." Alanna said, smartly.

"We have driven the Rittevons to three districts." Alanna said, showing them on parchment. "We should be able to drive them further back to points X, Y, and Z."

"Kyprioth!" A voice boomed.

"Sister!" Kyprioth said, Aly hearing panic in his voice for the first time.

As the Great Goddess and Kyprioth bantered, the conspiracy sat, frightened and Alanna looked as though she were weighing information.

"Mother, Goddess, if I may speak with you."  
"Of course, my daughter." The Great Goddess said, appearing in the form she

often did when speaking to Alanna.

Alanna took the offered arm, and walked away.

"That was close." Kyprioth muttered half-to himself.

"The Great Goddess is my mother's patron." Thom explained to the conspiracy.

Most of the conspiracy looked as though their opinion of the Tortallans had fallen notches. "Not like I blame them," Aly thought, "considering what the Great Ones have subjected them to."

"I wonder what they are discussing." Thom said, aloud, when his mother and the Goddess did not return for half a watch.

"Mother, if I may be so bold-"

"You have earned the right, Alanna." The Great Goddess said, kindly. She had always had a soft spot for Alanna. Alanna who had accomplished so much for her and her daughters. Alanna who was safe-guarding her favorite, the Conte Line of Tortall.

"Why support the Rittevons over the raka conspiracy. The Rittevons who torture your daughters and sons. Children in your care. The Rittevons who subject women to archaic rules that we are slowly eliminating with your grace in Tortall."

"the guile of Kyprioth?" the goddess asked, raising her eyebrow in a gesture that anyone else that Alanna's children would have sworn matched a look Alanna would have given them if she suspected they had misbehaved.

"Punish him for that." Alanna said, "remind him who is boss, but do not reward the Rittevons."

Alanna paused for a moment, then said, "Regicide especially of a child deserves punishment. There can be no worse punishment for rulers like Imajane and Rubinyan than dethronement and the throne going to a group they consider worse than animals."

"Pass the rulership of Copper Isles to my daughters."

"Yes." Alanna kneeled. "You know Dovasary better than I do."

"She would make a good queen." The Goddess said. "So Mote it Be."  
Alanna bowed deeply and then rejoined the conspiracy as the Goddess vanished.

"Kyprioth!" Another male voice boomed.

Kyprioth winced and left.

"Do not worry about him." Alanna advised Ulasim. "There can be nothing worse for a General than distractions. Your war strategy is excellent. Implement it!"

"That is great praise coming from the veteran of many battles herself." Duke Nomru said.

"We must discuss post-war arrangements."

"We will pay off the loan the spymaster of Tortall kindly gave." Dovasary said, "With our thanks for its timely deliverance."

"There were no conditions attached to that money." Alanna said, "there is no need for its return."

'Nevertheless, we do not want to begin a new era, indebted." Dovasary said.

Alanna bowed.

"I fear my mother should probably get back to the camp, I am sure the soldiers are worrying." Thom said, jumping in.

Alanna glared at her son. "There is one important matter I would like to discuss with you: the possibility of a massacre. This is an official REQUEST from Their Majesties Jonathan and Thayet of Tortall, please do all you can to prevent a massacre. A massacre will be economically bad for the entire region as it will bring instability, and morally reprehensible."

"Lady Alanna, please convey our assurances to Their Majesties of Tortall that we have done and continue to do everything in our power to prevent such an occurrence." Ulasim said. "Any Raka or Luarin guilty of a massacre will be tried and severely punished."

Alanna nodded, "that is all we can ask. Now, I fear, my son is right. I should go, if only to avoid raising suspicions of collusion. But remember, unless something unforeseen occurs we will be attacking at the pre-determined points."

"Aly, please see her ladyship out than return."

"If you do not mind, I would like that task." Thom asked, eager for a chance to speak with his mother.

Ulasim nodded, this suited his purposes better as well. Aly's expertise would be a great help to him, but he had not thought he could order this of Thom.

"That went well." Ulasim remarked.

"Somehow, it appears her Ladyship managed to convince The Great Goddess not to oppose us." Chenaol said.

"From the tales I have heard in Tortall-the Great Goddess is the Lioness's patron and they have as close a relationship as Gods and mortals can."

"Well we have our own work to do, without worrying about the Gods." Ulasim cut in.

Ulasim updated them all on where to attack in the morning. "We need to push the Rittevons." Aly said. "We need to push them into attacking more Kyprians."

Aly thought the best thing to do was to get them to attack the Balitangs, but she would never say that. She could make it happen though…

"All of you…including the pardoned Duke Nomru have been invited to the Gray Palace tomorrow, right?" Aly asked.

"Yes," Ulasim answered for the Nobles, cautiously, he recognized the look in Aly's eyes. It was the look when they planned to break Nomru out and take down Topabaw.

"Dove, please wear your lavender gown. Lord Obemaek, ask Lady Rosamma Obemaek to compliment her on it. All your ladies should compliment her on it."

Aly knew Imajane could not carry off lavender. Plus, purple was a color of royalty. As Dove was in the royal line, she was allowed to wear it so it could not be seen as direct provocation but Aly knew it would irk Imajane.

Aly would send her pack to needle Imajane, and hopefully provoke her into attacking the Balitangs. This would prevent needless deaths on both fronts of the war.

Dove nodded her assent, looking troubled. This told Aly that Dove had figured out more of the plan than she was comfortable with.

Nevertheless in the morning, Dove wore her purple gown. When Aly finished instructing her pack and came in, Dove said "You do have a plan to safeguard the people once this reaches its inevitable end."

"Trust me." Aly said, taking Dove's hair out of the style Boulaj had put it in and instead making a complicated chignon.

"More people will die if Imajane and Rubinyan hold off until the Tortallans are gone. More people will die because this is a ruse from their part. I can tell you from observing the Tortallan troops, milady, they are good. Any Copper Isles soldier will die if they have to face those troops in battle. One reason I lobbied Ulasim to stop conspiracy members from tangling with them."

"Lastly, about the plan. Its all under control." Aly gave Dove a feral smile. She had back-up plans. If her pack could not contain it Ulasim's soldiers would rush in.

Aly had also requested Thom to stay with the Balitangs. He was an excellent mage, and she knew he would protect them and any civilians that were caught in the crossfire.

"Remember, for this to work it has to look as though you hadn't planned this." Aly cautioned, this trick pricked at her conscience as it was. She had to ignore the similarities between what Kyprioth had done and what she was doing. "At least I am not killing children, and doing what I can to ensure no one or few will get hurt."

Dove simply nodded.

As planned, Aly's pack spread whispers through the entire audience about how stunning and regal Dove looked.

Aly observed Imajane get more and more ruffled as more nobles, even those usually loyal, complimented Dove.

Dove played her part to a hilt, blushing modestly and thanking those who complimented her. "Maybe Saraiyu's charms rubbed off on me." She joked with a young noble, one of Sarai's former crowd.

Aly especially marveled at the use of Saraiyu instead of Sarai, distancing herself slightly from Sarai's disgrace so no one could accuse her of condoning that kind of behavior.

"Excellent milady, Imajane is as wound up as a child's toy."

"Gods, please guard us." Dove murmured.

"Indeed." Aly thought.

The Darking with Imajane reported that she had sent an assassin after Dove.

Aly murmured that to Junai, Boulaj, and other members of the conspiracy. Aly was comforted to see Ochobu and Fesago on the sides of the street, distracted. They would be an excellent help.

"Miladies, please stay extremely close to me." Aly murmured to Winna and Nuritin.

"What is the matter?"

"I think today is when they will send assassins after Dove." Aly said, not sugar-coating it.

Winna was alarmed. "I have it under control." Aly said, to calm her.

"There are assassins from the Gray Palace and all she can say is I have it under control." Nuritin murmured.

The attack started, quite dumbly in Aly's opinion, right as they cleared the Palace.

"Call for help." Aly told Dove, as the men at arms and guards engaged the Palace assassins.

Aly shook her head at Fesago, telling him not to join the attack.

"Members of the Watch, help us!"

But the King's Watch obviously had orders not to interfere and they stayed in their places.

"They are killing her!" Someone shouted, and Aly noticed a rain of pots falling on soldiers.

Then Aly nodded at Fesago. A few minutes into the battle Aly noticed Thom was safeguarding civilians.

"Back to Balitang house!" Aly called.

She helped clear a path and escort Dove home. Ulasim was discreetly waiting inside the door.

"The Tortallans and Carthakis have agreed to leave the Gray palace to us." Aly stated. "But for this, we need to capture it by nightfall tonight else they will attack it."

Ulasim nodded, "In the revised battle plan, that is where the main troops will head."

Aly followed Ulasim into the field then. She had left a note for Dove, which implied that Dove should fly on a Kuadrung above all Rajmaut, inspiring the conspiracy fighters and sending a signal to the foreign fighters.

"Do you want to die for the Rittevons? Do you want to die for regicidal maniacs whom their patron gods have forsaken?" Aly called, when they encountered their first band of soldiers.

"You have already been decimated by the Tortallans. The Rittevons DIRECTLY provoked them into attacking though the army was not ready. They sacrificed you for their own political ambitions."

Ulasim took over then. "Put down your weapons and we will let you free."

At this, most of the troops put down their weapons. One soldier leapt at the commander of the group, but his fellows killed him.

Aly smiled. Most of the fighting went this way, scared by the Tortallans, and the omens they had seen all day that the Goddess and Mithros had revoked support most surrendered.

Those units that didn't were tired and overworked. They suffered few casualties that day-Junai was killed, cut off and defending a group of children who had been caught up in the fighting.

The challenge was the Gray Palace, and Ulasim's nervousness showed as he reached the Palace. But when he got there, the gate was opened by Taybur Sibigat who turned the Palace over to them (AN-read the account of this in Trickster's Queen).


End file.
